Disney's Frozen: A Dragon's Curse (Oneshot)
by Llareggub7
Summary: Sequel to The Duke's Revenge. Arendelle is attacked by a mysterious dragon whose past is somehow linked to the origin of Elsa's powers...


Following an ancient map and hugging his cloaked body for warmth, the Duke of Weselton finally stumbled upon the cave he had been searching for.

"At last," he gasped. "Haakon's lair."

He travelled further, deeper into the darkness, towards the cave's coldest point.

"Come on," he grumbled. "Where are you?"

Hours later the duke was almost prepared to turn back, to admit defeat and return to Weselton, to live in shame as the peasant he had become.

But then he saw him - enormous and eternally frozen - the legendary dragon Haakon.

"Oh, my," the duke gulped, dropping the map. "He's real."

-x-

Elsa woke up to a pair of big goofy eyes inches from her face.

Startled, ice fired from her fingertips, freezing the twigs on top of Olaf's head.

"Olaf!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "Would you please stop doing that? I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't be silly, Elsa," he chirped, shaking off the ice. "I'm made of snow!"

She shook her head and smiled at his innocence. "Just don't do it again, little guy. Okay?"

He sighed. "Okay."

Kai and Gerda entered Elsa's bedroom to bring the queen her morning tea and explain today's schedule.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" announced the snowman, bouncing towards them.

Gerda nearly dropped the tea.

"Yes," said Kai, hiding his surprise. "We know."

The royal family's staff were still adjusting to Olaf and Marshmallow - Queen Elsa's 'babies' - roaming the castle and leaving snow trails everywhere as if it was normal. Princess Anna was messy enough. Now the staff had her boyfriend and his reindeer to clean up after, too.

Elsa and Olaf joined Anna, Kristoff and Marshmallow for breakfast in the dining room, while Sven happily gorged on his carrots out in the stables.

They tried to ensure that their mornings always began this way - talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company until needed to attend to their respective duties. For Elsa, Anna and Kristoff - who had spent most of their lives in isolation - this was ideal.

"And what do you two have planned for today?" the queen asked her sister and the mountain man.

"Well," said Anna, gazing at Kristoff, "we were thinking of maybe a picnic down by the shore. You know, seeing as the fjord is so beautiful this time of year."

Hand behind his head, Kristoff blushed.

"How romantic," said Elsa, smiling at his awkwardness.

"So, will you be reading to the children again this evening?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. Recently she had been interacting with Arendelle's citizens through her appreciation of literature, as every week in the Great Hall she would read a few chapters of her favourite books to them - mainly orphans - while the castle staff served food and hot glogg.

The current story was about an architect who could manipulate earthen materials such as rock and metal, like Elsa could with ice. She remembered as a little girl how she would compare herself to the architect during geometry lessons with her tutor.

"Queen Elsa," said Gerda, entering the dining room and curtseying, "the King and Queen of Corona will arrive soon. Should I have them escorted to the council chamber for your meeting, ma'am?"

Exchanging a look with Anna of wanting to spend more time together, Elsa shrugged apologetically to her sister and turned to their trusted handmaid. "Yes. The council chamber would be most suitable. Thank you, Gerda."

-x-

The Duke of Weselton lifted the spell, melting the icy prison in which Haakon was held.

Free for the first time in forever, the dragon stretched his wings and roared.

The duke was trembling.

"To who do I owe my release?" Haakon hissed.

"M-M-Me," the duke stammered. "I am he. I mean him. I think."

"I am grateful, human. How do you wish to be rewarded?"

"I-I wish to get revenge on someone, Lord Haakon. A queen who has taken everything from me. An incredibly powerful woman who I'm afraid only you could ever hope to vanquish."

"No human is more powerful than I," the dragon stated. "Tell me where I might find this 'queen' and I shall grant you your wish."

"Arendelle, my lord. Please, burn it to the ground."

-x-

Kristoff and Anna were walking along the beach hand in hand, deeply in love and falling deeper.

An entire month ago the Duke of Weselton had hired an assassin to kill Elsa, endangering the lives of those around her, especially Anna's. Because of this, Kristoff still blamed himself for allowing the assassin to knock him out, for failing to protect his girlfriend.

The idea of anyone or anything threatening Anna's safety again caused him severe anxiety and sometimes he couldn't even sleep as a result.

He swore - if he given the choice - he would rather die before letting any harm come to her.

-x-

Meanwhile...

Olaf, Marshmallow and the children were gathered in the Great Hall around Elsa's throne, listening to their queen read.

The children were enchanted by her beauty and the soft, graceful manner in which she spoke. They adored the snowmen, enjoyed climbing on and cuddling into Marshmallow. And Olaf's innocent personality practically made him one of them.

Elsa couldn't have been more content, confident that she was developing into a ruler who her parents and people could be proud of. She was at peace...until the kingdom started shaking. "What in the world?"

A guard sprinted into the Great Hall, sword drawn and hysterical. "Dragon!"

Elsa's mind was overwhelmed by the news. A dragon? Nobody had seen dragons for over a thousand years. Were her powers capable of fighting such a monster? And where was her sister?

"Find Princess Anna!" Elsa ordered the guard. "Take her somewhere safe. I will handle our lizard problem."

"Y-Y-Yes, Queen Elsa! As you wish."

-x-

"Hey, what's that?" asked Kristoff, pointing at a moving, glowing object in the sky.

"A shooting star?" Anna thought aloud, leaning the back of her head against his chest. "Close your eyes and make a wish."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seriously believe in all that, do you?"

"Does it matter? It's fun. Now make a wish."

The object was growing larger and brighter and nearer to Arendelle.

"Should it be doing that?" Kristoff uttered.

Anna's eyes widened. "No. It's shouldn't."

"Princess Anna!" shouted a guard, riding towards the couple on horseback. "The queen insisted I look for you. A dragon is heading for the kingdom!"

Kristoff's jaw dropped. "A dragon?"

"Elsa," Anna breathed. She approached the guard and requested his horse.

"Anna, no!" exclaimed Kristoff, his heart thrashing painfully in his chest. "It's too dangerous!"

Anna climbed up onto the horse's saddle and gripped its reins. "I'm sorry, Kristoff. But I won't abandon my sister. Please try to understand." She nudged the horse's sides with her feet and it galloped across the beach towards the castle.

Kristoff whistled for Sven, who he knew was nearby because he and Anna had ridden him down to the shore for their picnic earlier. "Come on, buddy! After her!"

-x-

Elsa had the children and staff evacuated from her castle and stepped outside to confront the dragon, surrounded by guards.

Haakon swooped down and locked his reptilian eyes on the young blonde woman in front of him, noticing her crown. "Queen," he hissed, emitting flames from his nostrils.

"What is it you want, dragon?" Elsa demanded.

"I desire nothing from you," Haakon responded. "I am simply indebted to a human who wishes for your demise. And unlike humans, I am a creature of honour."

"You're here to kill me," Elsa mused. "Then, if I give myself up you'll leave Arendelle be?"

"Naive human. I am Haakon the Destroyer - the last dragon. Your kingdom shall burn to the ashes it once was when my kind ruled this planet and yours dwelled in caves."

"In that case," said Elsa, summoning the ice to her hands, "get out of my kingdom!" She formed a giant ice barrier between herself and the dragon, uncertain of how long it would keep him at bay.

Haakon hadn't anticipated this. He now understood why the duke resurrected him. This woman's magic was far too powerful for him to battle in his current state. He needed to retreat, to regain his full strength.

"Elsa!" screamed Anna, dismounting the guard's horse and running towards her sister. She watched as the dragon flapped his wings in anger and blasted fire at the ice barrier.

The guards aimed their crossbows at Haakon.

"I shall return Snow Queen!" he roared, ascending the sky. "Your kingdom will burn!"

Elsa was confused. Had they won? No. They couldn't have. As long as Haakon lived Arendelle could never be safe.

Anna threw her arms around the dazed Elsa, terrified but relieved to see her unharmed.

Kristoff caught up on Sven. "Anna!" He leapt off the reindeer's back and checked her over. "Are you okay? Did-Did that thing-"

"I'm fine," she replied. "It's Elsa I'm worried about."

Olaf and Marshmallow rushed to the scene and noticed their 'mama' in a state of shock.

"Mama!" boomed Marshmallow, scooping the queen up into his arms. "You safe now, Mama. I protect you."

Olaf was balancing a cup of hot tea on his head. "Drink this, Elsa."

She remained unresponsive.

"We should go visit Grand Pabbie," Kristoff suggested. "If anybody knows how to deal with an ancient fire-breathing dragon, he will."

Anna nodded. "We could really use some of Pabbie's wisdom right about now."

-x-

Haakon stormed into his lair where the Duke of Weselton awaited.

"Did you-Did you do the deed?" the diminutive man questioned.

The dragon glared at him. "I did not." He stomped over to the other end of his cave and curled up into a sleeping position.

"Well, are you intending to?"

"Fear not, human. I gave you my word that I shall destroy the Snow Queen and all that is precious to her, did I not?"

"You did."

"Then at least grant me silence while I rest."

Haakon decided not to reveal to the duke that he now had his own reasons for killing Elsa. Explaining himself to a lowly human would cause him more shame than a dragon could bear.

-x-

"Kristoff is home!" announced Bulda - Kristoff's adoptive troll mother. "And he's brought friends!"

The whole tribe of love experts rolled towards the group and blinked at them curiously.

Kristoff and Anna dismounted Sven, while Marshmallow set down Olaf and Elsa.

Bulda jumped onto Kristoff and embraced him. "We've missed you!"

Cliff - his adoptive troll father - joined her.

"Aw, come on, guys," Kristoff half-chuckled. "Where's Grand Pabbie? It's urgent."

The elderly troll weaved his way through the crowd and approached Elsa, who was still reeling from her encounter with the dragon.

Pabbie attempted to bow despite his arthritic joints. "Your Majesty."

"Please," she said wearily. "No formalities."

He nodded. "Very well."

"Grand Pabbie," said Kristoff, his hand in Anna's, "we need your help."

"Yes," Pabbie said. "I sense the presence of a great evil among the land. Ancient. Powerful."

"A dragon," Anna said. "Haakon the Destroyer, to be exact."

Pabbie almost lost his balance. This was worse than he could have predicted. Haakon's cruelty was legendary.

"Anna, Elsa," he said, "give me your hands."

The queen and princess did as they were asked.

Pabbie took both pairs of hands in each of his own. "I believe it will be easier to show rather than tell." Blue energy glowed from his palms. "Close your eyes."

-x-

Elsa and Anna's minds were somewhere else, no longer in the company of the trolls or their friends. They remained aware of each other's presence, though. And despite being unable to feel their bodies, both could hear and see everything happening around them.

"Isen!" a woman screamed. "Please, you don't have to do this!"

Against a snowy landscape a man with whitish-blonde hair and a terrifyingly familiar dragon were locked in battle.

The man was shooting ice at the dragon from his hands. "I won't let you destroy my kingdom, Haakon!"

"Isen!" the woman continued to scream.

"Katja, run!" he yelled. "Get out of here!"

Haakon swiped his tail at Katja.

"No!" Isen sprinted into the path of Haakon's tail and allowed himself to be struck instead.

Rushing to his side, Katja assisted the half-dead Snow King to his feet. "I'm so sorry," she wept.

"Don't fret, my love," Isen struggled to say. "It will all be over soon." He began to chant something in another language - an incantation.

Haakon recognised it. "You would risk becoming the very ice you create in order to defeat me?" The dragon had to stop the king before the incantation was finished. "Fool!"

-x-

Anna and Elsa were back in the present.

"Wh-What was that?" Anna gasped. "Did we just have a vision?"

"Isen," Elsa breathed. "Our ancestor - King Isen of Arendelle. I read about him while studying the royal lineage. But there was never any mention that he was like-like me."

"Long has there been prejudice against those who possess abilities beyond understanding," said Pabbie, releasing the sisters' hands. "It is not surprising that Isen would hide his own from history. People fear what they cannot comprehend."

Elsa knew that better than anyone.

"So, Isen survived, then?" Anna said. "I mean, if Elsa and I exist, he must have, right?"

"Yes, but Katja could have been pregnant," Elsa pointed out. "And if I remember correctly Isen's birth and death records were not dated. His reign was over a thousand years ago, when the calendars were much different to how they are today."

"Would somebody please tell us what's going on?" Kristoff demanded. "Who're Isen and Katja? What do they have to do with the dragon?"

Pabbie explained to his adoptive human grandson that he had accessed Elsa and Anna's ancestry to show them an event from the past - of King Isen sealing away Haakon the Destroyer with a powerful incantation.

Elsa had a question for Pabbie. "Haakon claimed performing the incantation would risk Isen freezing himself, as well. Was he lying?"

"Of that I am unsure," the wise old troll answered. "What we can be sure of is that it worked...until now."

"I see," she said. "Then like my ancestor, it is my duty as Arendelle's ruler to seal Haakon away for another millennium, even if it means making the ultimate sacrifice."

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Marshmallow were dismayed at hearing this. And Sven - although his reindeer brain obviously wasn't capable of fully grasping the situation - felt a significant increase of tension in the atmosphere.

"Elsa, no," the princess insisted. "I won't let you!"

The queen sighed. "Oh, Anna, I love you. And as your sister I've always wanted nothing more than to protect you. But understand, I also love my people."

"But, Elsa-"

"Enough, Anna. If Haakon isn't stopped, Arendelle will burn." She swallowed, scared, remembering out of habit to conceal and not feel. "The incantation will be performed. That is final."

-x-

Haakon roared at the cave ceiling in frustration. "Why is this taking so long? My power should have returned by now!"

The Duke of Weselton twiddled his thumbs nervously, hoping the dragon would forget he was there. He had the feeling he had made a terrible mistake in resurrecting him.

"I cannot give the Snow Queen time to prepare," Haakon hissed. "I must restore myself by other measures if necessary." He eyed up the trembling duke in his company, his fangs forming a smile. "Hmm. Not ideal, but I believe you will do."

"Wait. What? You promised you would-"

"I promised I would kill the queen. And that I shall do. I never promised I wouldn't hurt you."

"P-P-Please, Lord Haakon! Mercy!"

"Silence, human! For me to absorb your feeble life force and combine it with mine is an honour! You shall be assisting in the vengeance you so desperately craved. Is that not what you want?"

"N-No!" the duke sobbed. "I don't want to die!"

Haakon's fanged smile grew wider. "How unfortunate."

-x-

Back in Arendelle, Elsa had locked herself in her bedroom. She was memorising Isen's incantation from an ancient scroll Pabbie gave her.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Marshmallow were sitting in the library, sombre and silent.

Marshmallow burst into tears. "Mama!" he bawled.

"Aw, it'll be okay," said Olaf, trying to wrap his stick arms around his brother's massive body. "Elsa will defeat Haakon and seal him away forever. You'll see!"

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Kristoff thought aloud. "There's no point in us sugar-coating it."

Pacing back and forth, Anna had heard enough. "We can't let her do this!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists. "There has to be another way!"

The library doors opened and stood there was Elsa, hands folded and expressionless.

"Please tell me you've reconsidered," Anna begged.

Elsa shook her head. "You know I can't do that."

Anna had tears in her eyes. "You're here to say goodbye, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," Elsa croaked. "Sorry I wasn't there for you for all those years. Sorry our time together had to be so short."

"You can't!" cried Anna, embracing her sister tightly. "I just got you back!"

Elsa couldn't hold it in anymore. She wasn't ready to die, to leave Anna. There was so much they hadn't done yet. But what alternative did she have?

Tears froze halfway down her cheeks and the library's temperature dropped rapidly. "I can't touch you while I'm like this," she said, pushing her sister away for her own protection. "I have to go."

Too choked up to speak, Anna sank to her knees as Kristoff held her.

-x-

"Finally!" Haakon cheered. "In my current state Isen's descendant will not stand a chance. Her ice shall melt against my fire. Her life shall crumble beneath my claws. I will be victorious!"

Now merged with the Duke of Weselton's life force, the dragon exited his lair and ascended the sky, Arendelle's destruction his sole objective.

-x-

Elsa's solitude was interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Queen Elsa!" It was Kai. "Haakon is returning! He's flying towards the castle!"

The queen's hand went to her chest as she felt it constrict. "Secure the library. Make certain Anna is safe."

"Yes, ma'am."

Escorted by her guards, Elsa proceeded to the castle gates where she had first confronted Haakon.

The dragon reached Arendelle and blew fire into the town square, much to everyone's horror.

"Aim!" Elsa commanded her crossbow-wielding guards. "Fire!"

Arrows flew at Haakon at an unavoidable speed.

He laughed as the pathetic human weapons bounced off his scales without even scratching him.

Unsurprised, Elsa cleared her throat, preparing to recite the incantation.

-x-

"What do you mean I have to stay inside the library?" Anna demanded. "I want to see my sister!"

Kai shook his head. "I apologise, Princess Anna, but I am only obeying Queen Elsa's orders."

"Orders? Why would she-Oh, no. Haakon. He's here, isn't he?"

"Now, Princess Anna, your sister said-"

Anna pushed past Kai, followed by Kristoff, Olaf and Marshmallow.

"Hold on, Elsa!" the smaller snowman yelled. "We're coming!"

-x-

With each word of the incantation that Elsa spoke, the harder her ice became for her to control. Never in her twenty-one years had the cold ever bothered her. But tonight, this was different. She was freezing...literally.

"Elsa!"

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Marshmallow - her friends, her family. Was she hallucinating?

"Elsa, please, you don't have to do this!"

No. They were real. Real and in danger.

"Run!" she told them. "Get out of here!"

"Not without you!"

In the midst of attacking Arendelle, Haakon realised what was occurring by the castle gates. "Farewell, Snow Queen!" He shot a fire blast large enough to wipe out half an army.

Elsa completed the incantation.

"No!" roared the dragon as the icy spell travelled towards him, freezing his fire blast in the process. "I shall not be beaten by a human!"

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and winced. She was so cold. Her skin was frosting over.

Elsa was too exhausted to say anything. She could feel herself fading.

"You can do this! I know you can! Just hang in there!"

Anna.

"Come on, Mama! Beat nasty dragon!"

Marshmallow.

"We need you, Elsa. Please don't go."

Olaf.

"Stay with us. Who'll help me keep these three in line if you're gone?"

Kristoff.

"My friends."

Like Isen, Elsa wasn't alone. He had Katja. Love protected him. He didn't freeze after all.

Haakon was consumed by the incantation, trapped in an icy prison similar to the one he had spent the last thousand years in. Only this time, something different happened.

The dragon - desperate to escape - released a fire blast requiring every ounce of power he had left. He refused to spend another millennium in captivity.

Rising higher into the sky, the prison started to glow.

Everybody was watching.

It exploded.

The resulting fireworks display lit up the night sky.

Arendelle was saved!

"Elsa," said Anna, gently shaking her sister back into consciousness. "You did it."

Frosty skin beginning to thaw, Elsa's eyes fluttered open. "Anna," she said with a weak smile.

Anna grinned. "Oh, Elsa."

They hugged.

Kristoff folded his arms and smiled at the happy scene.

"Hey, I like warm hugs, too!"

The sisters giggled as Olaf squeezed between them.

"Mama!"

Kristoff's eyes widened as he heard Marshmallow approaching.

"Warm hugs!" cheered the snow giant, scooping them all up into an embrace.

Elsa snuggled up to her sister. "Thank you for not giving up on me," she whispered. "Even when I had."

Anna was blushing. "You know I'd do it a hundred times over if I had to. I mean, you're my sister. I love you."

The smiling queen pecked the princess on the cheek. "Not as much as I love you."

After a brief disagreement on who loved who most, the group admired the rest of the fireworks display and Elsa used her magic to repair the damage done to her kingdom by Haakon.

Arendelle rejoiced.

-x-

THE END


End file.
